


Public vs Private

by tigragrece



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Ryeowook/Henry Lau
Kudos: 4





	Public vs Private

Lots of people think Ryeowook is the guy who can be calm it's true for some but when he is with Henry he is not calm, he likes to talk, tease his boyfriend.  
He wasn't very innocent, oh no and Henry can tell that. He had lots of ideas for the bed they have tried so much fun, he was adventurous  
Ryeowook liked to see Henry with him in his arms when they were kissing.

"I want to hold you all the time" say Ryeowook

"You can do that, i don't mind at all"

Henry was happy that Ryeowook was his bf, he made him happy and it's was all that matters.


End file.
